why did it have to be like this
by maddie williams
Summary: Hello, everything that is needed is on the top of the page.


**Hello! I decided to write this short little fanfic about Canada!  
><strong>

**Canada: any warnings the readers may need to know about?**

**Me: uh..well..there is depression and self harm is mentioned and happens in the story as well..and maybe some events in war..and the family mentioned is well..the FACE family. the bad thing is going to be later and he'll be asked about it. and the little voice is back to and it was first from 'why did it happen'.  
><strong>

**Canada: well..she owns nothing as well.**

**Me: may or may not be sad but hey that doesn't matter at the moment! ok now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>A long time ago, when Canada was a young country and was raised by France at this time. He didn't think his life was all that bad but it was that one day that changed everything he ever knew. The day he met America, now he didn't hate him at all, it was just to much for him sometimes and he had to go and be alone for a while. But as days went by and got shorter, he realized that France and England weren't paying that much attention to him as they were giving to America, it wasn't that he didn't mind it was that he felt like he was slowly disappearing and being forgotten, but as a child he didn't realized that it was only going to get worse as he grew older.<br>Some time had past since he was a child and now he was a teenager, he took his studies seriously and though France and England barely notice him unless its to teach the younger countries. Canada noticed only a few times that France and England looked at the little Canadian but they barely noticed him. Sometimes he would notice that he was sad, depressed even to the point where no one even noticed he was like this, the Canadian tried to be happy around his family and even his friend who had began not to notice him but did see him sometimes if it was important. The Canadian had cried in his room waiting, waiting for something or someone to notice him but that day may or may not come. As the days went on, Canada tried his best from showing his arms with the long sleeved shirt's he had. The depression didn't bother him that much since he barely noticed it sometimes, other times he would sit in his room and do something that he didn't know was bad yet. A year had past and no one in his family had noticed yet but now they started to think Canada was America, well only England did that since France was saying something about how, "Canada's hair is like his own." It was normal for the Canadian some days, but his brother started to say odd things that Canada didn't care about that much at that age, "I'm the hero!" America yelled through out the whole house. Canada sighed and mumbled, "he is a bit to loud.." _"__its to bad your not like him, then you could be noticed." _A little voice said in his head as it continued, _"you'll never be good enough why not just let yourself disappear all the way." "your to quiet, to shy, no wonder they don't notice you!" _The voice started to yell when it finished. The Canadian shook his head and didn't hear from the voice for a while.

It was about a few years later and England had bought the two young countries to a world meeting, as Canada listened to everyone and when the other nations looked at the two young countries, they didn't seem to notice the Canadian that much. When they got home, Canada went to his room and got out a little knife and sighed softly, when he was done, he put it away and made sure to hide it. "why do they never notice me..?" The Canadian asked to no one and sighed, "_so weak, so alone and yet you still think they would notice you?"_ The little voice asked and Canada nodded his head a bit, mumbling, "oui.." He went quiet after that and tried his best not to do anything else and decided to sleep for a while.  
>It was around midnight when he woke up and he just stared at the ceiling for a while, sighing, he went back to sleep. The next morning, he got up and went to see if anyone was up yet, pulling his sleeves down he started to make pancakes. Once they were done, his family came up stairs and said thank you's and they all started to eat. The day went by and then the next year, then the next few years and soon it was when both of the young countries, had grown up to the point where they looked about nineteen in human years. Some wars had started and since Canada wasn't much of a fun of wars, most of the nations weren't but it wasn't a choice for most nations that went to war. Canada helped England during a few wars and then he stopped since he didn't like wars that much. As time past by it was soon The great depression, it wasn't a great time for the north America's, Canada started the old habit he thought went away but it didn't.<p>

Once the great depression ended, Canada and America were trying to get everything together, Canada tried to hide his feelings about it for a while, every once in a while he would smile and laugh to something when he was around others, when he wasnt around them he would be alone, except for the fact that kuma was in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed reading.<br>**


End file.
